Blue Fortune
by Dreamjedi
Summary: Sarah goes to a carnival fortune teller. Jareth/OC If you like Sarah, this really isn't your oneshot.


AN: I don't own Labyrinth or Jareth...darn. This is a random, Sarah-unfriendly story. For some reason I was annoyed with her today. Morrigan is from Masqurade by ShinyVampiricArmor, I'm co-author of it. Enjoy.

Sarah Williams loved the carnival. The smell of popcorn, sugar, sweat, and peanuts was an oddly endearing combination to her. After a few years being jittery around fortune tellers, beggars, and peaches, Sarah had finally decided enough was enough. She had loved having her fortune told when she was little with her mother. Today, she would have it told again, despite the crystal ball.

The fortune teller's tent was midnight blue with silvery stars and what appeared to be glitter floating out of the tent and around the aisle. Sarah remembered that such displays were common among those with the Sight. She marched inside the tent holding her money in her hand. Never pull out a full wallet in front of the carnival fortune tellers, their price mysteriously goes up.

In the darkness of the tent, Sarah could barely make out a figure. She stepped forward until the crystal ball on the table flared brightly. Sarah fell over backwards, remembering a different crystal. For an instant, still sprawled on the ground she considered leaving, but she had faced dangers untold before, and this was just a fortune teller.

Standing up she got a good look at the teller. It was a girl, probably around her own age,21, with a dark blue veil covering her hair. She wore elaborate silver jewelry including a crystal pendant and a strange silver bracelet with a face. Sarah sat in front of the teller and put her money beside the crystal. The swirling mist in the crystal drew her eyes so she didn't see the teller smile faintly.

"It has been a long time, has it not, Sarah Williams?" The teller asked in a quiet voice. The teller's hands never moved from where they were crossed on the table, but the crystal dimmed slightly. "You want to see the change. What is different from the last time you were here? What have you done? Who have you become?" The teller tilted her head. "Or perhaps, who and what will you become?"

Sarah looked sharply at the teller who smiled secretly. Cool mist was filling the tent from an unknown source, making the crystal the only clear thing in the tent.

"I know who I am. I want to see my future. My career, my life...my love." Sarah nodded decisively.

The teller dropped her eyes to the ball, causing Sarah to look as well. That was when the crystal cleared. It revealed Sarah eating a peach and returning to the Underground, only to work dredging the Bog. The image changed to her helping a beggar and finding herself in the Goblin Throne Room, as a goblin. It shifted again, Sarah was gardening and stopped to talk to a blue worm who crawled away as fast as it could as soon as it saw her. The images came quickly. Sarah with the Fireys trying to piece them back together. Sarah marrying Hoggle. Toby going Underground and becoming the prince of the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah being chased down Broadway by a Cleaner. The last image was Sarah married to an overweight man, living in his parent's basement. Just before the image faded, crystal blue eyes flashed through the ball.

Sarah ran. She stumbled out of the tent, rethinking all of her recent resolutions. She couldn't change. It was only after she decided to not be afraid of the Underground that these terrible things happened. Sarah vowed never to get involved with anything remotely supernatural again

The fortune teller waited until Sarah was out of the tent to giggle. Reaching forward, she picked up the glowing crystal that was still emitting mist, and had been since Sarah stepped into the tent, and slipped out the back of the tent.

"It's all yours, Madeline." The fortune teller said smiling.

The two people talking behind the tent looked at her, both grinning. Madeline shook her head, long dark curls flying under the magenta veil. Madeline stepped past the fortune teller, her orchid and magenta robes swirling mysteriously, and her golden sun jewelry chiming.

"I take it Sarah Williams will not be bothering the two of you now?" Madeline pulled a small crystal ball out of one sleeve and glanced in it. "No. You are finally free of her."

The other figure, a man in tight black jeans, dark boots, and a midnight blue button-down shirt, reached over and began pulling out the pins the held the veil on the fortune teller's head. "Thank you for the warning, Madeline." He finished, and the fortune teller pulled out the pin that kept her red braid coiled on her head. "If there is ever anything we can do..."

Madeline laughed. "Don't decide you don't like me. When you and Morrigan decide you don't like a person you don't hold back." Madeline shook her head before opening the rear flap of the tent, "I expect to be goblin free for a least a month." She stepped inside just as Jareth nodded.

Morrigan had taken her blue robes off, revealing jeans and a poet's shirt. She grinned at Jareth. "So since Sarah won't be bothering us, do you want to enjoy the carnival?"

Jareth laughed and led her from behind the tent. As they walked towards the ferris wheel, the tent behind them became royal purple with golden suns, and all the mist and glitter faded.

"Remind me never to make you angry. I don't feel like having you and my goblins team up against me." Jareth said lightly. Morrigan just smiled faintly, the crystal around her neck glowing faintly, and the goblin face on her bracelet laughing at its king.


End file.
